


The Clock

by Dolimir



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: Drabble. Prompt: Clock





	The Clock

The clock on the mantle had been an anniversary present from Bongo to Belladonna. While Bongo was not known for his extravagances, he spared no expense on the timepiece. The casing, while simple, was sublimely refined. The inner mechanisms operated perfectly, even after more than a year of neglect. Bilbo had never understand why Belladonna hadn’t cherished it more after Bongo’s death. 

But as his neighbors scampered away with most of his possessions, each tock echoed throughout the smial like a gong, reminding him that while all who were dear to him had left him behind, time marched relentlessly forward.


End file.
